


En Pointe

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, I'm trash and this is rushed, Jughead and Veronica are siblings, dance au, this isn't good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Since she was small, her parents had her in ballet, her parents insisting she needed discipline. Betty was nothing if not disciplined. It was hard to find her when she wasn't working on some form of school work or dance. This meant Betty’s social life was hardly existent.She spoke mostly to Archie, her dance partner and childhood friend.-Betty  thought nothing of the queen or her adopted brother, figuring they would go find their own cliques and leave her to have her quiet. To say Betty was wrong was an understatement.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this came out okay? It's a rough blurb and I'm not finished yet. This probably will only be a couple chapters. I'm not the best writer or anything, but the idea was stuck in my head.

Betty Cooper was the perfect girl-next-door. She had blonde hair, almost always combed into a neat bun or pony-tail, green eyes, and a shy smile. Betty wore mostly pale versions of bright colors, never really feeling the need to stand out. To add to her perfect facade, never disobeyed her parents, got straight As, was leading student government, and ran the school newspaper. Since she was small, her parents had her in ballet, her parents insisting she needed discipline. 

  


Betty was nothing if not disciplined. It was hard to find her when she wasn't working on some form of school work or dance. This meant Betty’s social life was hardly existent.She spoke mostly to Archie, her dance partner and childhood friend. The two of them worked on ballet and contemporary dance together, having traveled and won many competitions around the country. 

  


It was never enough for Alice and Hal; they wanted the best for her, so they pushed her, but they pushed her to be more than successful and in the end quite miserable.

  


* * *

  


“Archie, I would love to meet your new girlfriend, I’m sure she is great, but I should really work on homework.”

  


“She’s not my girlfriend,” he huffed into the phone, causing her to smile to herself. 

“Yet,” she bit her lip, loving to tease the ginger. 

  


“Betty, an hour at Pop’s won’t hurt you. Besides, her and her partner...or brother...or something, are new to Riverdale and just joined our studio. It is our job to make them feel welcome, after all, student body president, they are going to our school and stuff.”

  


She made a face at her phone,”you aren’t going to drop this, are you?”

  


“Nope. I’ll see you in a few and we can walk together,” he grinned at his phone and waved at her through the window. She just shook her head at him fondly and closed the pastel curtains. 

  


* * *

  


  


“Hey Cooper,” he smiled as she came out of the house, finally escaping the confines of her home. 

  


“Hey Andrews,” she grinned back and smiled, the two of them heading down the street. 

  


“So, Grundy has been talking about having us switch up things in the studio,” Archie said. “Cheryl said that she heard that we would be doing a project where we switch styles for a number in the Spring show, the one in May.”

  


“That’s probably just a rumor,” Betty rolled her eyes fondly at him, then shook her head,”and if she did, the joke would be on her. I’ve never danced anything other than ballet and contemporary. The studio would just look stupid- I would look stupid.”

  


He had to laugh at her, “I dunno, Betts, maybe you have a secret hip-hop talent you’ve been hiding.”

  


“Right, I hide it under my pink tights.” 

  


It was his turn to roll his eyes at her,”you cant be that bad.”

  


Archie was one of those guys who was just plain nice. If he did something stupid or hurt someone, it was never intentional or malicious, it was always an accident. That’s why the two of them worked, she was the girl-next-door and he was the boy-next-door. The difference between them? Archie’s dad, Fred, never pressured her to do anything, and he never subconsciously planted insecurities to keep Archie at bay. Alice Cooper did. 

  


“Whatever we say, but on the off chance Cheryl actually is right, then you’re twerking first.” 

  


He laughed again. 

  


The rest of the walk had been spent in quiet solitude. Betty enjoying the absence of loneliness and Archie enjoying the lack of social expectations. 

  
  


* * *

  


They were at Pop’s in one of the corner booths, when the bell dinged, signaling the entrance of someone into the diner. Betty turned to look over her shoulder, quickly looking back down at her hands to avoid staring. It had to be them, the town too small for not to recognize them. 

  


The girl came to their booth, dragging a taller, grumpier boy with her. “Veronica Lodge. I’m assuming you’re Archie and...his girlfriend?”

  


“Oh god no,” Archie quickly shook his head. “My dance partner. She’s like a sister.”

  


Betty nodded shyly, holding her hand out for the abrupt teen, “Betty Cooper. It’s really nice to meet you.”

  


“Betty,” she nodded,”that’s a cute name. I love the whole pastel thing.”

  


“Thanks,” she mumbled, glancing up at Archie, who was quite blatantly checking out the girl. Betty couldn’t blame him; she was stunning with her raven hair and olive skin. She dressed and walked with a sense of pride and confidence, something that at first glance intimidated Betty. She held her chin up and talked to them like a queen addressing her subjects. She was everything Betty wasn’t.”

  


“This is Jughead, my recently adopted brother and dance partner,” she gestured to the boy next to her who just gave them a half-hearted wave. 

  


She slid in the booth next to Archie, Betty cursing herself for sitting across from him instead of next to him. This meant she would have to sit next to the boy who seemed like he already hated all of them. 

  


“So, what is there to do here in Riverdale?”

  


“Football games will start up soon, so those are fun,” Betty mumbled. “Other than that, school and dance.”

  


“No, for Betty it’s just school and dance. I like to go to the movies or for jogs down to the river,” Archie smiled at the pretty girl, Veronica. 

  


“Betty doesn’t go out? Why not?” Veronica looked genuinely surprised that the quiet talker stayed home most of the time.

  


“I just don’t,” she shrugged.

  


“We are changing that. I don’t know what we are going to do, but the four of us are going out some time. That is final,”Veronica chirped happily. 

  


“Count me out,” Jughead mumbled from his spot beside Betty. 

  


She looked up at him, finally getting a good look at him. He was handsome in a way very different from Archie. Archie was all muscles, Jughead was fit, but not large. He was lanky and had this dark, brooding look that he clearly put work into. Betty couldn’t deny that he was attractive, but his overall mood made her feel uncomfortable. 

  


“You’re coming, Juggiekins. We’ll just go to the movies or something,” she hit his arm off the table, causing him to give her a look. 

  


* * *

  


  


When Betty got home that night, she thought nothing of the queen or her adopted brother, figuring they would go find their own cliques and leave her to have her quiet. To say Betty was wrong was an understatement. 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the typos and how short it is. I had to write it in my notes rather than on my actual laptop so bear with me.

"Damn, Betty," Kevin laughed, the two of them sitting at the lunch table in the cafeteria. "Those legs."

"I've been dancing all summer, Kev. No big deal," she rolled her eyes, but was smiling widely. After Cheryl had called her fat last year, Betty had told herself she would get into perfect shape, not that she wasn't already. She had been dancing all her life, so she was built and lean.

"Of course they are a big deal. My Betty Cooper was too shy to wear skirts to school," he gestured to the tan skirt with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I guess your Betty Cooper got left behind this summer." She took a bite of her apple and smiled.

"How spicy," Kevin winked causing a small laugh from his friend.

"What's spicy?'

Betty looked up to see the girl from last night, yet again dragging her adopted brother along with her.

"Betty's legs," Kevin supplied the answer. "Stand up and show your fans."

She made a face,"they don't need to look at my legs."

"From what I saw yesterday, they are good legs and we are sitting with you...." Veronica took a seat.

Jughead shook his head, once again having nowhere to sit other than next to the blonde girl from last night.

"So, how is my new favorite ballerina?" Veronica grinned over at Betty who just shrugged.

"I'm quite alright," she smiled softly. "School is, as always, school."

Veronica was about to reply, but Kevin cut her off.

"Oh my god," he looked to where Cheryl was strutting in the room, her twin brother, Jason, in tow. They were swarmed with her River Vixens. "Oh my god, she is so extra."

"Hell is empty and all the devils are here," Betty mumbled.

Jughead looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "The tempest?"

She nodded,"act one, scene two."

"Impressive" he looked over at her.

She blushed under his gaze, a curious look and a small smile she hadn't seen from him, but found herself liking. She subconsciously told herself she would see that smile again.

* * *

 

"So why are we going to watch some ballerinas?"

"Their names are Betty and Archie," Veronica correct her adopted brother,"and, they are cool. I like them. Plus, we can find out how the studio runs and you can make friends. Archie is super sweet and Betty is cute.k

"Yes, because sweet boys and cute girls are my weakness. You caught me," he grumbled, groaning as the girl dragged him up the steps to the studio. She headed to studio 5, the one Archie said to go to.

Betty was in tights and a leotard, a sheer pink skirt with it. Archie was in a pair of shorts and had chosen to forgo his shirt.

Betty had was about to jump into him for a lift as he noticed Veronica and Jughead. "Hey guys!" He waved, momentarily forgetting what he was doing, in short causing Betty to fall to the floor.

What surprised her, wa she slipped mid-fall. She didn't hit the ground as she expected, but instead felt a pair of rough hands on her waist. "Shit."

"You alright, Betty?"

"Yeah Arch, I'm fine. It's fine." She was put on her face and turned to see Jughead,

"You should be more careful," he tapped her side before removing his hand, causing heat to rise to her cheek.

"Yeah," she nodded and went to stand next to Archie.

Veronica looked between Jughead and Betty. She hummed happily, mentally approving of whatever it was that just happened. "Well, now that Jughead has finally put his hands on someone hot, we came to see you guys dance."

Jughead just shrugged, impassive. Betty was beat red. "Right. We. I was promised we were going to eat and come work on some dance stuff, but Roni had other plans, per usual."

"Right," Betty made a face.

"Just act like we aren't here," Veronica grinned and pulled Jughead to sit against the cold glass of the mirrors.

"We are just doing some lifts and leaps today, just testing stuff,"Archie explained.

"I'm not catching her again," Jughead crossed his arms,"so if I were you I wouldn't drop her."

"He doesn't usually," Betty chewed he lip as he shrugged at her. Betty looked at Archie and nodded as they went threw their tricks, lifts, and leaps.

Jug couldn't stop himself from watching the elegant ballet beauty because she was just that, beautiful and elegant. It was like watching a painting in motion, the point of her foot, the long expanse of her legs as she leapt, managing to pull her legs out into a split and land gracefully in the matter of two counts.He watched as she smiled, looking free and glorious, her golden hair a halo in the bun on top of her head.

Jughead was an author in the making, writing about everything and anything he could. She was like something that had twirled off a page, the embodiment of the perfect girl in every novel. He felt his inner writer start to tingle as she moved with the grace of something he couldn't find the word for.

"Good rehearsal," Betty smiled as they finished, sitting on the floor to kick off her shoes. She took off the sheer skirt, pulling on pair of shorts over her tights.

"Do you guys want to go get food?" Archie turned to where Jug and Veronica were watching in awe.

"I'm always game for food," Jughead nodded quickly.

"And I'm always game for time with friends," Veronica grinned.

"I can't. Mom would kill me if I had another cheat day this week," Betty bit her lip. Her fists clenched at her sides, her insecurities seeping into her, reminding her that she wasn't attractive, that she wasn't enough, that going to eat was wrong.

Veronica looked over Betty, not noticing the way her knuckles turned white, but noticing the distant look in Betty's eyes. "Then come and just hang out with us. Please?"

She sighed and then nodded, not able to say no to anyone. "Sure, sure let's go."

* * *

 

"So, tell me more about yourself, Ms. Cooper?" Veronica smiled, sitting across from her.

"Please no..... I try not to use Cooper," she bit her lip for a second. "My mom....my sister....my dad...." she hesitated,"me, we are all crazy. Going by Cooper just brands you."

Archie nodded,"I'm sure you'll meet Alice. You'll understand."

"Right. Okay then, Betty," Roni nodded. "Tell me more about you."

"I am actually boring. I'm not cool enough for cheer but I'm too cool for the chess team? Something like that."

"Wait, hold it right there, when are cheer try outs?"

"Next week, but good luck with that. Cheryl Blossom runs the team and it's hard to get in. I wasn't pretty enough and too fat, but Kev says it's just because I, like I said before, am not cool enough."

Jughead snorted from where he was sat, mostly ignoring the conversation.

"See? Even my oblivious brother can tell you're hot. You have to try out with me."

"I didn't say anything," he looked up at Veronica, less than amused.

"You didn't have to," she smiled regally, ready to convince Betty at any cost. "It'll be fun! Plus, you're elegant and gorgeous. You have to make it."

"I have no rhythm! I do ballet because I don't need to dance like-" Betty flustered and shook her head. "No. I not trying out. I don't groove."

"We can teach you! Right, Juggie?"

He just made a sour face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't too bad. Lemme know what you guys thought about it :) next chapter will be far more interesting. I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it? Maybe comment and tell me what you thought, what you'd like to see, or any ideas you have.


End file.
